defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
De NAVO en het Warschaupact
De NAVO en het WARSCHAUPACT: Deze informatie gaat van het begin van beide machtsblokken tot het jaar 1991! NAVO Toen de 2e wereldoorlog afgelopen was stonden de russen en de gealieerden tegen overelkaar. De eerste paar jaar was het nog enigzins vriendelijk, maar de angst voor elkaar maakte dat de amerikanen een verdragsorganisatie aangingen met nog 12 europese landen in 1949. Dit gebeurde o.a door de afgrendeling van Berlijn in 1948, dit was eigenlijk het begin van de koude oorlog. Puur uit angst voor het communisme, aangezien de russen in 1945 tot 1991 het grootste conventionele leger van de wereld hadden. Het enige wat de Vs tegenover de Sovjet Unie kon inzetten in tijd van een echte crisis waren de atoomwapens. Aangezien europa en de Vs van elkaar afhankelijk waren en tegen het communisme waren besloot men tot het oprichten van een militair bondgenootschap (de NAVO), in 1949 werd deze organisatie dan ook ondertekend door de volgende 12 landen: VERENIGDE STATEN GROOT-BRITTANIE NEDERLAND BELGIE LUXEMBURG IJSLAND FRANKRIJK CANADA DENEMARKEN ITALIE NOORWEGEN PORTUGAL Deze landen werden gevolgd in 1952 door: GRIEKENLAND TURKIJE En in 1955 door: WESTDUITSLAND (BRD) In 1966 stapte Frankrijk uit het militaire deel van de NAVO, maar bleef wel lid en deel uitmaken van het politieke deel. Daarentegen heeft Frankrijk wel toegezegd dat mocht er onverhoeds een 3e wereldoorlog uitbreken, de fransen wel weer militair aan de NAVO zouden deelnemen. In 1982 trad Spanje toe tot de NAVO, daardoor kreeg de NAVO belangrijke strategische diepte, want toen Spanje nog niet deelnam aan de NAVO, konden de legers eigenlijk niet verder terugtrekken tot de rijn, als de WARSCHAUWPACT legers over de rijn kwamen had de NAVO geen kans op winnen met alleen conventionele wapens, dus moest men terugvallen op nucleaire afschrikking of zelf inzet van deze wapens. Als we terugkijken hebben we een paar keer op het randje van een echte oorlog gestaan. Dit was nl in 1950-1953 ten tijde van de koreaanse oorlog en in 1962 de Cuba crisis. In 1962 wilden de Russen raketten op Cuba plaatsen wat in de ogen van de Vs toch wel erg gevaarlijk was, John F Kennedy was dan ook op z'n zachtst gezegd pissig, toen de amerikanen na clandestiene luchtfoto's bewijs in handen kregen dat de russen echt raketbases aan het bouwen waren op Cuba, stelden de Vs een ultimatum, of de russen demonteerden zelf de bases of de amerikanen zouden een invasie uitvoeren en de bases ontmantelen. Ondertussen was Chroetrsjov bezig om schepen met onderdelen van kernraketten te sturen naar Cuba, hierop stuurden de amerikanen hun vloot om een blokkade opterichten en de russische schepen tegen tehouden en als deze niet wilden stoppen of omkeren tot zinken te brengen. Ondertussen mobiliseerden de russen en de amerikanen hun legers, Sac* stuurde bommenwerpers de lucht in de navy* stelde hun wapens op scherp en de troepen in de Vs en europa werden in verhoogde staat van paraatheid gebracht. Aan de andere kant deed het Warschauwpact het zelfde....in de tussentijd werd er flink heen en weer gebeld door Kennedy en Chroetsjov, terwijl de vloten op een confrontatie afstoomden, op 5km van elkaar kregen de russische schepen opdracht om rechtsomkeert te maken. Dit was de 1e en tevens de laatste keer dat de wereld zo dicht bij een 3e wereldoorlog heeft gestaan. Het WARSCAUWPACT: Toen de Sovjet Unie zag dat de Vs een verdragsorganisatie oprichtte, kregen ze toch een onbehaagelijk gevoel. Op zich konden ze wat militaire sterkte betreft (conventioneel) de NAVO wel aan en ondertussen ook nog de chinezen van hun lijf houden. Maar de russen had de 2e wereldoorlog en alle ellende nog fris in het geheugen gegrift. En dus richtte men samen met een paar oostblok landen het WARSCHAUWPACT op in 1955, deze landen waren alsvolgt: SOVJET UNIE OOSTDUITSLAND (DDR) POLEN ALBANIE BULGARIJE TSJECHO-SLOWAKIJE HONGARIJE ROEMENIE En zo stonden daar de twee machtigste landen lijnrecht tegen over elkaar. De militaire sterktes door de jaren heen: schema 1 de landstrijdkrachten van de navo en warschauwpact schema 2 de strijdkrachten in centraal europa schema 3 de tanks van navo en warschauwpact schema 4 vliegtuigen aan boord van carriers schema 5 de carriers van de navo en het warscauwpact schema 6 de schepen v/d vs en de sovjet unie schema 7 de vloten v/d vs schema 8 de 6e en 7e vloot opbouw schema 9 aantal wapens en wapensystemen per bataljons NAVO landstrijdkrachten: *Ik ga uit van de jaren '80 in het 1e tot het 8e schema. *in deze schema's zijn ook de reserves opgeteld die elk land heeft. *bij de russische strijdkrachten zijn de strategische raketstrijdkrachten en de luchtverdedigingstroepen ook opgeteld, de kgb troepen zijn niet inbegrepen. (schema 1) landen troepen tanks verenigde staten 1.950.000, 200.000 mariniers 15.000, 716 groot-brittanie 402.000, 7.600 mariniers 1.200 nederland 210.000, 2.800 mariniers 945 belgie 112.300 320 luxemburg 720 0 ijsland 0 0 noorwegen 230.000 120 denemarken 154.000 250 brd 1.000.000 5.000 frankrijk* 586.000, 2.500 mariniers 1.120 spanje 930.000, 11.500 mariniers 900 portugal 540.000, 2.500 mariniers 55 turkije 1.345.000, 4.000 mariniers 3.700 griekenland 500.000 1.800 canada 45.000 114 italie 790.000 1.700 *officieel hoort Frankrijk niet meer bij de NAVO maar aangezien ze in oorlogstijd toch deeluitmaken van de NAVO, zet ik Frankrijk er wel bij. WARSCHAUWPACT troepen: landen troepen tanks sovjet unie 32.470.000, 18.000 mariniers 50.000 polen 668.000 3.500 ddr 450.000 3.000 bulgarije 320.000 1.800 hongarije 213.000 1.400 albanie* 186.500 190 tsjecho-slowakije 450.000 3.500 roemenie 650.000 1.500 *Albanie is uitgetreden als lid van het WARSCHAUWPACT. In centraal europa stonden tijdens de koude oorlog de volgende aantallen troepen en tanks tegen overelkaar: (schema 2) NAVO WARSCHAUWPACT troepen 630.000 945.000 tanks 7.000 19.800 tactische vliegtuigen 2.251 3.950 totaal divisies 27 51* *De russische diviesis zijn kleiner dan de navo divisies In 2002 na 11 jaar "vrede"zijn de legers van de Navo en het Warschuawpact aardig ingekrompen en zijn zelfs voormalige oostbloklanden toegetreden tot de Navo. Wat de conventionele strijdkrachten betreft zijn de WARSCHAUWPACT troepen veruit superieur in aantallen tegen over de NAVO, het enige voordeel voor de NAVO troepen was dat ze veel moderner materiaal hadden. We liepen ten opzicht van de oosblok landen 20 tot 30 jaar voor. Ook wat atoomwapens betreft had de NAVO meer, alleen met verloop van jaren hebben de Sovjet strijdkrachten meer atoomwapens verkregen dan de NAVO. Aangezien de warschauwstrijdkrachten een overmacht heeft van ongeveer 2 tegen 1 in aantallen, en wat soldaten en pantservoertuigen betreft 5 tegen 1 en 3 tegen 1. Het andere grote voordeel voor het warschauwpact is dat al de landen hoofdzakelijk de zelfde voertuigen en vliegtuigen gebruiken, standaardisatie. De navo daarentegen heeft totaal geen standaardisatie, er zijn wel mlanden die de zelfde vliegtuigen en voertuigen gebruiken, maar elk land heeft zo zijn eigen doel en bewapening. Sinds eind jaren '70 zijn de navo landen wel overgestapt op de zelfde kalibers munitie, zodat de munitie wel uitwisselbaar is. Maar dan nog is het probleem van materieel dat kapot gaat niet opgelost. Welke typen voertuigen gebruikt de navo eigenlijk en welk land gebruikt ze, ik zal proberen om de voertuigen per land in te voeren. Helaas heb ik van de meeste voertuigen geen foto. (schema 3) Navo tanks: naam tank in gebruik bij leopard 1 denemarken, belgie, canada, griekenland, brd, italie, nederland, noorwegen, turkije leopard 2 nederland, duitsland amx 13 frankrijk, nederland amx 30 frankrijk, spanje, griekenland m41 denemarken m1 abrams us m60 us, griekenland, portugal, spanje, turkije, italie m47 griekenland, italie, portugal, spanje turkije m48 griekenland, portugal, spanje, turkije, brd, noorwegen, us centurion verenigd koningrijk, nederland, denemarken chieftain verenigd koningrijk challenger verenigd koningrijk Warschauwpact tanks: naam in gebruik bij t-34 bulgarije, roemenie t-10 ussr, ddr t-54/55 bulgarije, tsjecho-slowakije, ddr, hongarije, polen, roemenie, ussr t-62 bulgarije, ussr t-64 ussr t-72 tsjecho-slowakije, ddr, hongarije, polen, roemenie, ussr t-80 ussr Zoals je ziet hebben de navo landen totaal geen standaard voertuigen en hebben de meeste landen tanks van eigen fabrikaat in dienst, dit in tegenstelling tot het warschauwpact. Al de warschauwpact landen hebben tanks in gebruik van russische makelij. LUCHTMACHT: Wat de luchtmachten betreft is het zelfde verhaal als hier boven van de landstrijdkrachten aan de orde, ook de warschauwpact luchtstrijdkrachten zijn groter in aantallen dan de navo. Wat de navo wel voor heeft op het warschauwpact is dat de navo modernere vliegtuigen en wapens in gebruik heeft. Het grootste nadeel voor de navo is dat het alle vliegtuigen moet kunnen plaatsen op de ongeveer 80 vliegvelden die geschikt zijn voor militaire doeleinden en dat alle vliegvelden binnen het bereik van de warschauwpact vliegtuigen liggen. Alleen de bases in de Vs zelf zijn niet meteen in gevaar, het warschauwpact daarentegen heeft de beschikking over meer dan honderd vliegvelden, tevens zijn de meeste toestellen van sovjet makelij geschikt om van onverharde banen te kunnen opstijgen en landen. Daartegenover staat wel dat de navo meer helikopters heeft, alleen de Vs had in de jaren '70 en '80 al 9.000 helikopters en dit is alleen de Us Army, onder deze helikopters waren (zijn) ongeveer 1.000 cobra's en 1.000 apaches, verder heeft het leger een groot aantal transport en verkenningshelikopters in gebruik. De warschauwpact legers gebruiken de mi-24 hind e als gevechtshelikopter. Het nadeel van de hind is dat het een grote helikopter is, het voordeel daarentegen is dat het 8 infanteristen kan vervoeren, zwaar gepantserd is en dat het verrekte zwaar bewapend is. De apache en cobra zijn veel kleiner en smaller, maar deze heli's kunnen geen troepen vervoeren en zijn specifiek (ten tijde van de koude oorlog) ingezet om de pantsers en tanks van het warschauwpact te kunnen tegenhouden. Het is wel gebleken dat helikopters een makkelijk doelwit vormen voor luchtafweer. Een paar goede voorbeelden hiervan zijn Afghanistan en Vietnam. In Afghanistan schoten de mujhahedien de russische helikopters met stingers en redeye's als kleiduiven uit de lucht. In Vietnam werden vooral de huey's veel neergeschoten bij luchtlandingen. Wat gevechtsvliegtuigen betreft had de navo een voorsprong van ongeveer 20 jaar ten opzicht van het warschauwpact, zelfs tegenwoordig zijn er nog weinig vliegtuigen die het op kunnen nemen tegen bv de F-15 Eagle en F-14 Tomcat, maar ook de F-16 Fighting falcon en de Tornado, Mirage 2000 zijn geducht tegenstanders voor de warschauwpact strijdkrachten. Daartegenover kunnen de warschauwpactstrijdkrachten eigenlijk alleen vliegtuigen als de Mig-29 en de Su-27 inzetten, deze vliegtuigen zijn wat capaciteit betreft te vergelijken met de bovengenoemde navo vliegtuigen. Zowel het warschauwpact als de navo hebben tevens een aantal gespecialiseerde vliegtuigen in gebruik, radarvliegtuigen, grondaanvalsvliegtuigen, transportvliegtuigen en bommenwerpers. Wat grondaanvalsvliegtuigen zijn de A-10 Thunderbolt 2 Warthog, en de Su-25 Frogfoot toch wel de bekendste, de warthog is van amerikaanse makelij en is gebouwd rondom een 30mm kanon, het vliegtuig is subsonisch met een snelheid van ongeveer 760km per uur, de motoren zitten hoog aan het vliegtuig, de wielen gaan niet helemaal naar binnen en de piloot zit in een titanium badkuip. Het vliegtuig kan granaten tot 30mm overleven en kan bij wijze van spreken thuis komen op 1.5 vleugel. De frogfoot is de russische tegenhanger van de warthog. Van de warthog zijn 716 toestellen gebouwd en deze zijn (waren) alle in gebruik bij de usaf. Deze toestellen worden letterlijk gebruikt voor het bestrijden van grondtroepen en dan hoofdzakelijk tanks. Wat radarvliegtuigen betreft gebruikt de navo de boeing e3c sentry awacs*, van dit type vliegtuig gebruikt de usaf 35 toestellen de navo 18, de fransen hebben er 5 en de engelsen 7. Dit vliegtuig kan over een afstand van 600km laagvliegende vliegtuigen aanzien komen en zijn dan ook de ogen van de navo, natuurlijk zijn deze toestellen gewilde doelwitten van de warschaupact vliegtuigen. En worden dan ook altijd beschermt door jagers. De warschauwpact gebruikt voor deze taak de Il-76 het nadeel van dit type is dat de radar niet zo betrouwbaar is als die van de e3c sentry en tevens een kleiner bereik heeft. Wat bommenwerpers betreft heeft de navo hoofdzakelijk een 2 tal zware bommenwerpertypes en een 3 tal lichtere bommenwerpertypes in gebruik, deze toestellen zijn: de B-52 stratofortress, en de B-1, wat lichtere bommenwerpers betreft zijn de volgende types beschikbaar nl. de F-111 aardvark, de Tornado en de mirage 4 deze toestellen werden hoofdzakelijk gebruikt voor het bombarderen en afleveren van kernwapens. Sinds de jaren '80 zijn er ook de B-2 en F-117 bijgekomen dit zijn stealthvliegtuigen*, van deze vliegtuigen zijn niet veel vliegtuigen gebouwd, voor de B-2 zijn dit er 20 en van de F-117 weet ik het aantal niet. De warschauwpact zet tegenover de navo o.a de Tu-16 badger, dit is een ouder type bommenwerper en de vraag is eigenlijk hoeveel van deze toestellen zullen hun doel bereiken, als ze gebruikt worden voor het afwerpen van kernraketten dan hoeven ze niet de navo luchtafweergordel binnen te vliegen en dan hebben ze enigzins een overlevingskans. Maar dit geld ook voor de navo toestellen. Wat de transporttoestellen betreft zijn de navo strijdkrachten weer veruit in de minderheid, de navo gebruikt een 140 tal C-141 starlifters en 90 C-5 calaxy's voor het zware transport, voor het middelzware transport hebben de meeste navo landen de C-130 hercules in gebruik, sinds de jaren '80 en '90 zijn de amerikanen bezig om de C-17 clobemaster 3 te bouwen en in gebruik te nemen, maar deze toestellen zijn pas in gebruik genomen na de koude oorlog. De warschauwpact landen gebruiken de Il-76 voor het zware transport en de An-12 cub voor middelzwaar transport, de An-12 cub is de tegenhanger van de hercules. Wat aantallen betreft overtreft het warschauwpact de navo veruit, dit komt mede doordat de meeste toestellen van aeroflot ook gebruikt kunnen worden voor militair transport. Wat gevechtsvliegtuigen betreft zijn de navo strijdkrachten weer in de minderheid, enkele toestellen die de navo in gebruik heeft zijn: F-16, F-15, F-4, F-104, (n)F-5, Mirage 3, Mirage 5, Tornado F-1, Jaguar, Mirage F-1, F-18, Harrier Wat het warschauwpact betreft zijn dit de volgende typen: Mig 21, Mig 19, Mig 23, Mig 25, Mig 29, Su 22, Su 27. Marine strijdkrachten van de navo en warschauwpactstrijdkrachten: Wat betreft de marine is de navo wel groter en beter uitgerust dan het warschauwpact, alleen de us navy bestaat al uit 505 schepen voor de parate marine (let wel deze aantallen gaan over de jaren 1948 tot 1990), 59 schepen zijn in reserve en dan is er nog de "mottenballenvloot"deze schepen kunnen indien nodig snel gereed gemaakt worden voor dienst. het aantal van deze schepen is 79. Dus alles bij elkaar kan de us navy in oorlogstijd beschikken over 643 schepen, daar komt de rest van de navo nog bij! De totale aantallen per land weet ik helaas niet, wat ik wel weet is het aantal vliegdekschepen dat in gebruik is bij de navo marines. In totaal zijn dit (zonder reserve), 18 carriers. Hiervan zijn er 13 van de vs, 3 van groot-brittannie en 2 van de fransen. De carriers van de navy zijn veruit de grootste van de wereld en meten dan ook 335 meter in de lengte, 76 meter in de breedte en zijn net zo hoog als een flatgebouw van 24 verdiepingen! Wat de engelsen en fransen betreft is dit gemiddeld bijna honderd meter korter. Als men nagaat dat per amerikaanse carrier ongeveer 80 vliegtuigen meegenomen worden, bij de fransen rond de 36 en de engelsen er 18 aan boord hebben, dat er alleen al op schepen wat vliegtuigen betreft er 1166 vastvleugelvliegtuigen worden meegenomen. Onder deze toestellen vallen jagers, bommenwerpers en ook onderzeebootbestrijdingsvliegtuigen. Helikopters worden niet meegeteld. Wat heeft een us carrier aan boord voor vliegtuigen? en hoeveel van elk? In de jaren '80 was dit: (schema 4) aantal naam type taak 20 a7e corsair 2 lichte bommenwerper aanvallen van vijandelijke doelen 4 a6 prowler stoorvliegtuig ecm missies 10 a6e intruder bommenwerper bombarderen van vijand 20 f4 phantom 2/ f14 tomcat gevechtsvliegtuig bewaking vlootverband 2 greyhound propellorvliegtuig vervoer goederen en mensen 4 e2c hawkeye propellorvliegtuig bewaking vloot 6 s3 viking straaljager onderzeebootbestrijding 6 sea kings helikopter onderzeebotbestrijding/redding piloten In 2002 bestond een carrier air wing uit de volgende vliegtuigen: aantal naam type taak 11 f14 tomcats gevechtsvliegtuig bewaking vlootverband 36 f18 hornets gevechtsvliegtuig bewaking vlootverband/ licht aanvalsvliegtuig 4 e6e prowler stoorvliegtuig ecm missies 4 e2c hawkeye propellorvliegtuig bewaking vloot 7 s3 vikings straaljager onderzeebootbestrijding 7 sh60f seahawks helikopter onderzeebotbestrijding/redding piloten 1 c2 creyhound propellorvliegtuig vervoer goederen en mensen Dit maakt een totaal van 72 toestellen per carrier, als men nagaat dat de vs er 13 heeft varen zegt dit wel genoeg wat de capaciteit van de navy denk ik. Als voorbeeld de klu heeft 138 f16's. 2 carriers hebben dus al net zoveel toestellen als onze hele luchtmacht!! Aan boord van de franse schepen zijn dit de volgende vliegtuigen: aantal naam type taak 20 etendard 4, super etendard straaljager bescherming van de vloot 10 alize propellorvliegtuig onderzeebootbestrijding 2 super frelon helikopter transport goederen, onderzeebootbestrijding 2 alouette 3 helikopter reddingsactie, algemene dienst en de engelsen heben aan boord: aantal naam type taak 10 seakings helikopter algemene taken 5 seaharriers straaljager bescherming vloot Het totale aantal carriers dat de navo in de tijd van de koude oorlog in dienst had was, 18. De namen en de landen waar deze schepen bij in gebruik zijn/waren zijn de volgende: (schema 5) type naam land cv 41 midway vs cv 42 franklin d roosevelt vs cv 43 coral sea vs cv 59 forrestal vs cv 60 saratoga vs cv 61 ranger vs cv 63 kitty hawk vs cv 64 constellation vs cv 66 america vs cv 67 john f kennedy vs cvn 65 enterprise vs cvn 68 nimitz vs cvn 69 eisenhouwer vs r-98 foch frankrijk r-99 clemenceau frankrijk r-05 invincible groot-britannie r-07 ark royal groot-britannie r-06 illustrious groot-britannie De warschauwpact legers konden tegenover de carriers van de navo "slechts"3 carriers inzetten en deze waren nog een stuk kleiner ook, elk van deze schepen konden ongeveer 12 yak 36 forger straaljagers en 18 hormone helikopters vervoeren. De namen van deze schepen zijn de: KIEV MINSK KHARKOV. Deze schepen zijn niet meer in gebruik. Wat overige schepen betreft is de navo sterker, maar het warschauwpact was sterk in opmars. Tot op heden beheersen de vs de zeeen, en aangezien de sovjet unie niet meer bestaat net als het warschauwpact, zal dit ook wel het geval blijven. De navo heeft zijn schepen onderverdeeld in vloten (battlegroups). Bij elke carrier zijn een 6-tal onderzeeboten en ongeveer 12 a 15 oppervlakteschepen geformeerd. Meestal zijn bij deze battlegroups ook een transportschip voor mariniers en een bevoorradingsschip ingedeeld. hoeveel van elk type had de us navy in gebruik, ten tijde van de koude oorlog? Dit zijn de volgende aantallen: (schema 6) dit schema betreft de vloten van beide landen in 1980 type verenigde staten sovjet unie vliegdekschepen 14 2 helikoptervliegdekschepen 7 2 kruisers 28 37 torpedojagers 80 75 fregatten 72 173 raket patrouilleboten 2 131 coventionele onderzeeers 7 166 nucleaire onderzeeers 74 91 amfibische schepen 65 93 mijnenvegers 3 403 overige 168 329 reserve vloot (schepen) verenigde staten sovjet unie onderzeeers 3 115 kleine gevechtschepen 0 210 kruisers 8 1 torpedobootjagers 0 12 fregatten 0 12 mijnenvegers 0 20 vliegdekschepen 6 0 slagschepen 4 0 De schepen van de amerikaanse marine zijn onderverdeeld in 4 vloten, als er oorlog uitbreekt worden de navo schepen samen gevoegd bij de amerikaanse marine en ingezet in gebieden waar dat nodig is. De meeste schepen zullen worden ingezet om de bevoorradingsroutes en vloten te beschermen. Dit zal meestal gebeuren door fregatten en onderzeeers, eventueel aangevuld met als het mogelijk is een carrier. De us navy heeft zijn schepen ingedeeld bij de volgende vloten: (schema 7) vloot operatiegebied thuishaven 2e atlantische oceaan norfolk, virginia 3e oostelijke pacific parl harbor, hawai 6e middelandse zee gaeta, italie 7e westelijke pacific yokosuka, japan En hoe is de vloot opgebouwd? (schema 8) 6e vloot 7e vloot taskforce 60: taskforce 77: 2 vliegdekschepen 2 vliegdekschepen 14 gevechtsoppervlakteschepen 19 oppervlaktegevechtsschepen taskforce 61: taskforce 76: 5 amfibieschepen 8 amfibieschepen taskforce 62: taskforce 79: 1 versterkt bataljon mariniers 2 versterkte bataljons mariniers taskforce 63: taskforce 73: 6-7 bevoorradingsschepen 7-9 bevoorradingsschepen 4 hulpschepen 7-8 hulpschepen taskforce 67: taskforce 72: 1.5 squadron parouillevliegtuigen 3.5 squadron patrouillevliegtuigen 1 verkenningssquadron 1 verkenningssquadron taskforce 69: taskforce 74: 4-5 aanvalsonderzeeboten 6 aanvalsonderzeeboten Helaas weet ik de organisatieschema van de sovjet vloot niet. Wel weet ik dar er een vlootbasis was in: Moermansk, Vladivostok en als ik me niet vergis hadden de sovjets ook in Odessa een basis. De mariniers van de vs die zijn ingedeeld bij een vloot (versterkt bataljon) zijn uitgerust met de volgende wapensystemen. (schema 9) voertuig/ wapen een gemotoriseerd bataljon van de sovjets een gemechaniseerd bataljon van de vs een mariniersbataljon "versterkt" apc's 30x bmp 24 x m113 10x lvtp 7 tanks 13 x t-62 17x m60a1 5x m60a1 zware anti-tankwapens 33x sagger, 30x 73mm kanon 22x tow, 9x 20mm kanon 8x tow middelzware anti-tankwapens 2x spg9rr 22x dragon 32x dragon lichte ant-tankwapens 29x rpg 7 verschillend aantal laws verschillend aantal laws mortieren 6x 120mm mortieren 4x 120mm en 6x 81mm mortieren 8x 81mm mortieren Verder zijn de us marines uitgerust met 716 tanks en onder nabij de 3.000 pantservoertuigen, ze hebben tevens hun eigen artillerie, helikopters en gevechtsvliegtuigen. De helikopters en gevechtsvliegtuigen zijn ook aan boord van de carriers en transportschepen geplaatst. De navo heeft tegenwoordig een groot gebrek aan transportschepen en koopvaardijschepen om al het materiaal te vervoeren. Ook de escorteschepen laten wat aantallen betreft te wensen over. Wat kernwapens betreft hebben beide grootmachten niet te klagen. Ze kunnen de wereld 10 tot 20 keer vernietigen, door de salt verdragen zijn de aantallen verminderd, maar toch. Toen gorbatsjov aan de macht kwam, en de perstrojka volop bezig was, was het snel gedaan met het warschauwpact. Vooral toen de berlijnse muur in 1989 werd afgebroken. In 1991 was het defenitief het einde voor het warschauwpact. Tot op heden bestaat de Navo nog steeds maar de oude vijand bestaat niet meer. En tegenwoordig ligt de nadruk meer op vredesoperaties, ook buiten het navo invloedgebied. Artikel geschreven door Mano de Jong Links //http://militairevoertuigen.punt.nl categorie:Geschiedenis